I Couldn't Stop Myself
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: What if you had the chance... to change the past, to fix what was wrong, to make things right, could you... have stopped yourself? Before you did something wrong?


Shino: hello and welcome to a one-shot I forced Star to make XD

Star: TT^TT you didn't have to choke me…

Shino: actually I did XD

Star: I shouldn't have let my guard down when you started begging…

Shino: your fault now…

Star: shuddap…

Roze: ok…none of them owns IE GO only OCs.

* * *

**Tsurugi's POV**

Where am I?

Why is it so dark?

"NII-SAN!"

Who was that?

"Kyousuke!"

Nii-san?

I open my eyes and in front of me is my brother? No wait…something is different…he looks…younger?

"Nii-san is he ok?"

I look to my left and found…ME!

I sat up startled by seeing myself…my younger self…Alright calm down me just CALM DOWN! The last thing I remember I was practicing with Matsukaze here and the heat was strong…and I collapsed probably from too much heat.

"Um…mister…are you alright?" I heard Nii-san ask me.

I looked at them, wide eyed, still not believing what I was seeing in front of me…seeing my younger self and Nii-san, who could still walk, run and play soccer…

"Tsurugi!" I hear someone call me and I looked to my right seeing Matsukaze who was how I remember him…to my relief.

"Matsukaze…" I called him as he ran to me. He was out of breath but he held out a bottle of water to me which I took with a shaking hand.

He looked to the right noticing the younger version of me and Nii-san. He then looked at me and then to my younger self and then back to me. "Tsurugi…and…Tsurugi?" He said wide eyed.

I looked back at him mentally telling him I don't know what was going on.

"Uh…are you two misters alright?" I heard…me asking while he was hiding behind Nii-san.

I looked at Matsukaze who looked at the younger me.

"Uh…what about you kids…what are you two doing here?" Matsukaze asked them.

"We came to play soccer!" Nii-san said and I noticed they had a soccer ball with them.

"R-really?" Matsukaze asked them.

"Yes, Really!" I heard younger self say.

"Uhm…alright…" I said.

"Come on Kyousuke!" I heard Nii-san say and my younger self nodded as they started to play.

Matsukaze took my hand and took me to the nearest bench and we sat down and watched them play soccer.

"You were so cute when you were small" Matsukaze whispered to me.

I glared at him but felt my cheeks heat up as he chuckled at my reaction.

"FIRE TORNADO!" I heard Nii-san shout and the ball went to my younger self.

"BAKUNETSU SCREW!" I heard myself shout.

Wait…

No…

It can't be…

I felt everything go in slow motion as I stood up, dropping the bottle in process and I saw the ball go up the tree.

Yes it is…

This is the time when that accident happened.

"I'll get it!"

No…don't!

"Be careful Kyousuke! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Why won't my feet move? Don't climb up the tree! LISTEN TO NII-SAN!

"WAAH!"

NO!

"Kyousuke!"

And it happened…Nii-san ran to catch me from falling. He caught me, the soccer ball fell off the tree and Nii-san also got the injury…

"Nii-san?" I heard my younger self call Nii-san and he started to sob.

"Tsurugi?" I think I heard Matsukaze call me but I couldn't look away from the scene.

I felt the vision blur and my legs started to fade and then with my fading hand I tried to reach for them. But everything went black.

"Tsurugi!"

What?

"Tenma!"

What's happening?

"Guys wake up!"

Huh?

I opened my eyes and I saw Shindou, our captain in soccer. Everything else was dark and I saw stars in the sky. Must be night…

"Are you two alright?" he asked us.

I sat up and noticed Matsukaze had woken up too.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure…I just found the two of you unconscious here…" Shindou answered me.

"That was weired…I had this dream where we saw Tsurugi's younger self and his older brother…" Matsukaze said and I looked at him with shock.

"Uh…Well you two should head home…it must have been out of exhaustion" Shindou said and helped us stand.

We decided to head home together but went separate ways from Shindou. It was dead silent on our way.

"Matsukaze" I finally broke the silence. "I had the dream too…" I confessed.

"I wonder…I wonder if it was a chance for us... for you to save your brother, given by the gods…" I heard Matsukaze theorize.

I stopped and looked down to my feet.

"Tsurugi? Why didn't you stop yourself? I know you knew what was going on…" Matsukaze asked me.

I honestly don't know why…I couldn't move my feet that time…why didn't I stop myself…WHY!

...

I guess it's just that…

"I couldn't stop myself..."

* * *

Star: so what did you guys think?

Shino: ok now I'm satisfied XD

PLEASE REVIEW! -Double S-


End file.
